Double Whammy Part I
"Double Whammy Part 1" (or simply "Double Whammy") is episode number 13.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Two heads are not better than one when Flippy seeks psychiatric counseling from Dr. Lumpy! Flippy continues his search for inner peace but finds that he’s of two minds about the issue. Flippy unwisely seeks psychiatric counseling from Dr. Lumpy. (DVD) Plot At an amusement park, Handy somehow manages to ring the bell in a "test your strength" game. Flippy, the operator of the game, offers him a foam finger as a prize, but Handy, taking offense to this, simply pulls off his signature look and leaves. Flippy then hears the humming sound of a plane and ducks for cover. Being reminded of the war, he begins to flip out. First, he appears in a plane Disco Bear is riding. As Flippy laughs sinisterly, Disco Bear sees Flippy. Before Disco Bear gets the chance to get away, Flippy stops him and slits his throat with his bowie knife, which he stabs into Disco Bear's heart. Then Flippy places an active grenade in Disco Bear's slitted neck. The grenade explodes, and Flippy jumps off. Next, a plane with Petunia is seen. Petunia notices that something is heading towards her. She suddenly realizes it's Flippy. Before Petunia gets the chance to do something, Flippy lands on top of her, completely crushing her body. Flippy then successfully rips off the propeller on Petunia's plane. Third, a plane with Giggles is seen. When Flippy lands on her plane, the plane shakes. This catches Giggles' attention, as Flippy runs towards her menacingly with Petunia's plane propeller in his hands. Giggles attempts to escape, but before she can far enough, Flippy slams the propeller on the back of Giggles' head. This causes Giggles' eyes to fall out of their sockets with the nerves still attached. Giggles' eyes get caught in her plane's propeller, and when Giggles' eye nerves reach their limit, her skeleton and internal organs get pulled out. Flippy then laughs menacingly and jumps off Giggles' plane and lands safely by parachute. Flaky, who has witnessed the whole thing screams in horror. This causes Flippy to snap out of his trance. Flippy is completely stunned silent when he realizes that he killed Disco Bear, Petunia, and Giggles on the airplane ride instead of actual planes. Clearly bothered by what happened, he decides to see a therapist, Lumpy (who is wearing a fake beard), for help. Dr. Lumpy shows him some inkblot cards to let Flippy tell him what they look like. All of the pictures remind him of war, weapons, and explosions, causing him to begin flipping out. Luckily, Lumpy dumps the water in a fishbowl on him, breaking Flippy's trance. He and Flippy sit on the floor and do a deep breathing meditation exercise. Flippy is pleased with the results and, thinking he is cured, he heads back to the park. He sees Sniffles shooting an arrow, and starts to lose it, but he tries the exercise and calms down. He then sees what he thinks is a grenade in a group of pineapples, but a few deep breaths calm him down into seeing it's actually just another pineapple. Meanwhile, Mime decides to do a fire juggling act. The smoke from the fire reaches where Flippy is while he's meditating and smells the smoke, causing him to lose focus. He looks over and sees Mime drinking a flammable liquid and spews fire from one of his sticks. This causes Flippy to be reminded of his fellow recruits flamethrowers, which makes him flip out again. He runs up to Mime and forces him to drink the entire bottle of flammable liquid. While Mime is choking on the bad taste, Flippy kills Sniffles by impaling him with tons of arrows off screen and fires a flaming stick with the bow he stole from Sniffles at Mime. The stick hits Mime in the chest, which causes him to catch fire from the inside until he eventually explodes. Flippy goes back to Lumpy for more therapy completely guilty by what he's done. Lumpy gives him a stress toy to squeeze if he ever gets the urge to kill. Thinking he's cured again, Flippy goes back to the amusement park and mans the water balloon clown stand. Nutty comes along, gives Flippy a dollar to play and successfully pops a balloon. Flippy begins to flip out again, but immediately snaps out of it and squeezes the stress toy incessantly to calm down. Unfortunately, Flippy squeezes too hard and the toy flies out of his hand, causing Flippy to fall to the ground. When he gets back up, he flips out all over again. Nutty gets worried and tries to get away, but Flippy grabs him and shoves him through the wall in the back where one of the clowns were. Flippy then squirts tons of water in Nutty's mouth with a water gun, causing his head to expand like a balloon. Nutty's head is filled with so much water, his skin begins to rip, revealing his brain, Eventually, Nutty's head pops, and Flippy snaps out of it. Flippy then sees himself completely covered with chunks of Nutty's brain, and shrieks in terror. Back in therapy, Flippy is in total shock and holds a teddy bear close to him, while being completely covered in brain matter. Lumpy then tries to use hypnotism on Flippy, causing him to fall asleep so that he can find his happy place. In his dream, Flippy walks down a path with dancing trees, flowers and butterflies fluttering in the air. He then joins a group of penguins for tea and cookies. When the sun immediately sets in Flippy's dream world, he wakes up and sees that Lumpy started acting like a chicken, meaning he accidentally hypnotized himself. Flippy goes home and sleeps. In his dream, he is still having tea and cookies with the penguins when a Bowie knife emerges from a penguin in his stomach. Suddenly, Evil Flippy's arm comes out of the wound and Flippy wakes up from the nightmare with his room torn up. Flippy goes to the bathroom, washes his face and takes a lot anxiety pills from the medicine cabinet. When he turns around, Fliqpy is there as a separate being and tackles him to the ground causing the screen to abruptly cut to black. To be continued... Moral "Two heads are better than one!" Deaths #Disco Bear is killed when Flippy slits his throat. #Petunia is crushed by Flippy when he lands on her. #Giggles is killed when her skeleton and organs are pulled out of her body. #Lumpy dumps a fishbowl on Flippy's head and doesn't make any attempt at putting the fish back in water, possibly leading to its death. #Sniffles is impaled by multiple arrows throughout his body. (death not shown) #Mime is burned from the inside until he explodes. #Flippy fires water into Nutty's mouth until his head explodes. #Evil Flippy impales a penguin through the stomach in Flippy's dreams (not a real death). Goofs #The design on Flippy's beret changes places numerous times, often in continuous shots. #In the wide shot as Flippy acknowledges his killing spree on the plane ride, the vertical distances between the planes' elevations and the ground are much smaller than they appear during the slaughter. #Disco Bear, Giggles and Petunia all appear in the roller coaster. But in a minute later, they appear on the plane ride. #Petunia is missing her tail when Flippy kills her (or it may have been hidden in the ride). #Flippy puts his grenade in Disco Bear's throat and his body explodes. However when Flippy realizes what he has done Disco Bear's head is still visible and appears to be in one piece. #As Giggles has her skeleton and organs pulled out, the blood on her plane spreads too quickly. Similarly, some of her organs wrap around the propeller before they are pulled from their body. #After having killed Petunia, Flippy tears the propeller off her plane to use as a weapon against Giggles. When he realizes the damage he's done, however, Petunia's plane still has its propeller, while Disco Bear's plane is missing its propeller. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change a few times. #The pineapples Flippy stands next to disappear when he flips out. #Right before Lumpy splashes Flippy with the fish bowl, Flippy's eye color changes from yellow to green. #The stuffed bears at the water shooting game where Flippy works change colors. #Despite being pulled into the water shooting booth by Flippy, Nutty's head gets rammed through the wall from the outside. #When water was squirted into Nutty's mouth, none spilled out, as he never attempted to swallow the water. #Blood appears on Flippy's face slightly before Nutty explodes. #Flippy stops a plane propeller easily, this seems to suggest an overwhelming amount of physical strength, if not a ridiculous amount. Though, in part 2 he has been shown capable of throwing an umbrella point-first through a wall, and display a kick powerful enough to leave a large hole. #At the beginning, Flaky is shown to be on the roller coaster with Petunia, but after she realized what Flippy has done, she was seen eating a corn dog. (Although, the ride might of been half over when we first saw it). Trivia *In the very beginning of the episode, all the characters on the roller coaster (except Sniffles) appeared in The Wrong Side of the Tracks, which also took place in a theme park. *Flippy has never interacted with Handy prior to this episode. Therefore, he is unaware of Handy's disability. *The first three HTF characters killed by Flippy (Disco Bear, Petunia, and Giggles) were the three starring in Stayin' Alive. The next three characters killed by Flippy (Sniffles, Mime, and Nutty) were also killed by Flippy in Party Animal, though in reverse order (Nutty, Mime, and Sniffles). The trio were also the last to be killed in Aw Shucks!. *When Flippy and Lumpy are meditating, there is a picture of Buddhist Monkey's garden on the wall. *Despite Flippy's numerous killings of many characters, this is the first time he has killed Disco Bear. *This is the first episode in which Flippy sees the horrors his flip outs cause, though he had previously overcame his flipped-out state in the previous segment Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *Giggles' death is similar to Sniffles' deaths from Tongue in Cheek and In a Jam. *Despite killing Cuddles most times, this is the first time Cuddles has survived with Flippy in the episode. *If you listen closely to Flipped out Flippy screaming just before killing Giggles, it's the exact same scream Pop did in his BBQ Smoochie: Kabob, this is most likely because they are both voiced by Aubrey Ankrum, and the HTF crew sample his voice for both characters now that he has left the show, rather than replacing him. *Flippy is responsible for every death in this episode. However, the deaths he caused were intentional, as he was in his flipped out state. *This marks the third time in TV Series where Disco Bear is the first character to die. The others were Wishy Washy and As You Wish. *After Flippy realized he had killed Nutty, he looks in the direction of the viewer. *This is one of the few episodes without a closing iris (in which it automatically goes black and then says "To be continued"). The others are Idol Curiosity, Hello Dolly, Treasure Those Idol Moments, and Happy Trails Pt. 1. *This episode was released on TV along with Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow and Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2. Lumpy and Flippy appear in all three, where Lumpy survives all three and Flippy dies twice. When the conglomeration of these three episodes aired on YouTube, the alternate title for it was named "Friday the 13th". *It appears that Nutty recognizes Fliqpy as his face no longer bears the familiar "happiness" and he was attempting to flee from Fliqpy. Furthermore, unlikely Flaky, it appears that he has no fear of good Flippy which suggests that he is aware of the differences between the two. * This is one of four episodes where Flippy attempts to kill Lumpy and fails. The other three are Remains to be Seen, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, and By The Seat Of Your Pants. * Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes